


New Start

by Reluctant_Hero (xXxTonixXx), xXxTonixXx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carl is kickass, Flirtatious Rick, Kinda, Knotting, Lori is evil, M/M, Merles Alive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick doesn't like going slow but Daryl has other ideas, Show re-write, Shy Daryl, Slow Burn, as is Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/Reluctant_Hero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/xXxTonixXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes out of his coma to find the world he knew in ruins and his life changed. But everything is about to change for him due to a blue eyed Omega. Crap at summaries lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi chapter Rickyl so be prepared for mistakes. Also writing with only 4 hrs sleep in 72 hours will not help =/. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> But for now, enjoy =)

Rick couldn't believe his luck when he found the small group in Atlanta. He would be dead if it wasn't for Glenn. Sure, he may of accidentally lead a large group of walkers to their location, but he was happy to have found more living, breathing people. Andrea, a fiery Alpha, was on his ass as soon as he entered the shop. Glenn and another Beta, Morales, had to break them apart. Damn Alphas and their dominance issues.

Now Merle, he was a problem. He was a Beta who wanted to be an Alpha. Rick had to handcuff him to a pipe just to calm the bastard down when he went off on a rage. They had just about managed to get the cuffs off when they had to make a speedy escape. Asshole wasn't even thankful for that. He continued his racist jibs towards T-Dog and kept trying to get a rise out of the former sheriff. Rick gave him an ultimatum though, either he would calm down or Rick would kick him to the curb. Literally. That shut the Beta up pretty quickly.

Glenn spoke of the other survivors on the way back to camp. Rick listened intently. He wanted to know what to expect when he got there. When Glenn mentioned that there was another cop back at camp named Shane, Ricks jaw dropped. If his best friend had survived, that could mean his wife and son were alive too. 

“What about a woman named Lori? And a boy? Carl?” Ricks questions were laced with hope. Glenn's eyes widened at the names and nodded, affirming that they were there too. Rick couldn't stopped the tears from forming. His wife and pup were alive and he was going to see them again very soon. Rick knew things had to change for the better.

________________________________________________________________________________

Rick could tell there was something different with his wife when he first entered the camp. Lori looked worried borderline scared when she set eyes upon him. He moved towards her, bending down to pull Carl into a bone crushing hug when the scent first hit him. The smell of another Alpha on his wife. An Alpha whose scent he knew to well.

Shane.

Rick could not stop the growl from escaping his throat. Betrayal. That was the first feeling that overwhelmed him followed closely by pure anger. He flicked his eyes towards his 'Best Friend' then back to his wife, hatred showing in his eyes. Shane glared back whilst Lori visibly flinched. Rick rose to his feet and affectionately ruffled his sons hair, not breaking eye contact with Lori.

“Rick. Its not what you think. We thought you were dead.” Lori could see the anger in her husbands eyes as he made a move towards her. She continued to back up as Rick growled deep in his throat.

“After everything we have been through? As soon as I am out of the picture, lying in a damn hospital bed, you jump into the nearest Alphas bed? Did our bond mean anything to you?!” With each word, Rick got louder until her was shouting. Walkers be damned, he was pissed and he was going to show that. He could see Shane edging towards them in the corner of his eyes and with one look, stopped his former friend from coming closer. Shane knew when to back down, especially when an Alpha was becoming agitated.

Lori went to put a comforting hand on Ricks shoulder only to be shunned away. He turned back to her. He could see tears forming in her eyes but he did not feel any pity or regret. Just disappointment and loathing. He shook his head as Lori again went to rest her hand on him. He needed to get away and fast. He didn't want his son to see him like this. Before anyone could stop him, he ran, disappearing into the surrounding woodland.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rick slammed his fist into the nearest tree, letting out a pain filled shout as he did. How could they do this to him. Shane was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to be there for him, no matter what. But instead chose to take the one thing that meant everything to him. 

Rick met Lori at High School. They connected like an Alpha and an Omega would, but Lori was a Beta. Their love was strong, unbreakable. To everyone, they were the perfect couple. Rick believed that were forever. That they would be the only ones for each other. He couldn't have been more wrong. He couldn't help but think if this had happened before the world went to shit. How long had this been going on?

The sound of a stick breaking tore Rick out of his thoughts. He turned towards the sound, fist raised, expecting to see Shane standing there but his hand stopped mid air as he looked into the blue eyes in front of him. Rick sucked in a breathe as he stared at the man in front of him. He was covered in dirt, crossbow hung over one shoulder and a string of what looked like squirrels on the other. And the scent. Wow. Rick had never smelt a scent like that before. It was intoxicating. There was no doubt the man in front of him was an Omega.

The man continued to stare as Rick doe-eyed as the former sheriff move towards him. Rick realised that the other was startled by his demeanour and forced himself to calm down. 

“Hey. You with the group back there?” Rick asked. The man just stood there, biting his lip. If he didn't know any better, Rick would have thought he looked almost shy.

“I'm Rick, just got here from Atlanta. Came here with Glenn and the others. You know them?” Rick tried again but this time got a response as the man nodded. Rick returned the gesture before asking the others name.

“'m Daryl.” The hunter answered, looking down still biting his lip. Rick reached out a hand slowly as not to startle him. Daryl looked back up, eyes shifting from the out stretched hand to the man it connected to. Eventually he took the hand in his, shaking it in greeting. Rick couldn't help but caress the hand slightly. Daryl's eyes widened but didn't pull away. Damn Omega instincts.

Rick smiled at the hunter before letting him go, he could feel the Alpha inside him perk up at the Omegas reaction, all thoughts on his cheating wife forgotten. The smaller man cleared his throat, drawing Ricks attention back to him. He could see the faintest redness on Daryl's face. Cute, Rick thought.

“'m gonna head on back now, cook up food” Daryl said, eyes focused back down at the floor. He kicked at the dirt and twigs before looking back up at the Alpha. “You comin' with?”

“Sure thing. Interested to know what squirrel tastes like.” He finished with a wink before passing the Omega, purposely brushing against him. Rick smiled to himself. Shane could have Lori, he had found something a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a Daryl-centic chapter. its short....too short for my liking, im not to happy with it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay with this. This have been way too hectic. Between being sick, Christmas and my little one, I have had absolutely no time to write. 
> 
> Again this is kind of a fill in chapter whilst I get sorted out. but the good news is I got a new laptop for xmas so writing is a lot easier (no more writing on a tablet for me woohoo )
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

Daryl could feel the eyes of the new Alpha following his every move. Whenever he turned to look, he would be there watching, smirk on his face. It was beyond infuriating. Daryl had spent most of his adult life on suppressants designed to shield his Omega appearance from others. Up until this day he had taken them. So how in gods name did this Alpha see through them? 

Daryl had never had any problems with the other Alphas in the group. Shane was an asshole, but at least he never let on he knew what Daryl was, As for Ed and Andrea, Merle had made it obvious that they should stay away from his younger brother. Daryl had been both embarrassed and grateful when that conversation went down.

Anyway, back to the current situation. Daryl was busying himself making new bolts for his crossbow and yet again he could feel that gaze on him. He looked up briefly to find blue eyes staring back at him. 

Rick was sitting the other side of the camp with a few of the others, but his eyes were trained on the hunter. They had that same look in them. Daryl could only describe it as hunger. The Omega could feel a sliver of desire shoot through him. He gulped and turned his gaze back down, blush across his face. 

Damn him. How could he affect Daryl like this? What made him so special? Daryl had had his fair share of Alphas make an advance at him before, all on which he had turned down, but they felt nothing like this. The suppressants helped him turn the Alphas away, so why was he wanting to just submit already? It didn't make any sense!

As Daryl continued his inner battle, Merle made his way over to his younger brother and took in his appearance. The blush was still plastered across his face and Merle could tell that the Omega was hiding his face from something. Or someone Merle thought with a smirk.

“Hey there baby brother, what's eatin' you?” Merle asked, taking a seat next to Daryl. Daryl startled at the voice, obviously unaware of his brothers approach. He looked at the others grinning face and cleared his throat.

“Nothin'.” He grumbled out, averting his gaze back to the bolts, his movements becoming slightly harsher. Merle let out a chuckle and shook his head. Daryl had never been one to talk about his problems. But that was what Merle was here for, to pester his younger sibling until he caved.

“Sure Darylena, of course it's nothin'. Its just, you look a little flustered over there.” Daryl could hear the amusement in his brothers voice. “Sure its nothin' to do with that new guy other there?” He nodded towards Rick. 

“I mean, you sure looked guilty after walkin' out the woods with 'im yesterday, especially with his carrying that smug grin on his face.” Merle laughed outright then, finding the situation all to funny.

Daryl clenched his eyes shut in frustration and stood up, grabbing his crossbow. He re-sheathed his knife and started for the woods.

“Where you goin' baby brother?” Merle called out, laughter still present.

“Huntin'.” was all that was said as the Omega heading into the woods. He paused briefly, looking back over his shoulder. And sure enough Rick had his eyes glued to him. The smirk had changed to a look of concern as he had obviously watched the exchange between the two brothers. 

Daryl met his gaze and let his frustration show on his face. Daryl shook his head and turned back toward the woodland. Damn that Alpha. Daryl shouldered his bow before making his way back into the thick wood. Hopefully a few hours hunted would help clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad :/ The next part should be up sooner rather then later, and it will be longer, I promise :)


	3. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil' background for Rick here, Daryl will be next.

Rick had just started High School when he found out he was an Alpha. He was what people liked to call a late bloomer. It had been a difficult day for him when it first started. It began with frustration. He got snappy quickly, especially at Shane, for no apparent reason. The other boy seemed to understand what Rick was going through and gave him his distant.

Next came the burning desire of want. His focus was drawn to the Omegas at the school and the occasional Beta. He didn't know what he exactly wanted at the time, but all he knew was if he didn't figure it out, he would be in serious trouble.

Then came Lori. The moment he saw her walking through the hall he was hooked. He watched her every step, eyes never leaving her form. The pit of desire grew every time he saw her. He wanted her, to be close to her, touch her, hell he wanted to just talk to her. Shane seemed to understand Ricks want and urged his friend to talk to the brunette Beta.

Soon enough Rick and Lori were dating and Ricks want had lessened but wasn't complete diminished. There was always something there, niggling at the back of his mind reminded him that Lori wasn't enough. He needed more but of what Rick had no clue. 

There were times during one of their love making sessions when Rick couldn't even finishing. It would leave him more and more frustrated as the days went on. Even after Rick fully bonded with the Beta with both marriage and marking, the Alpha was restless. He just needed something else, something more.

It wasn't until a patrol one day with Shane that Rick realised what he needed. They were dealing with a call of a disturbance at a local club when Rick caught the scent of something. It was intoxicating. Rick swallowed down a growl as he turned to a woman standing not to far from him. She was obviously drunk, wearing a very skimpy outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination.

It wasn't that that got the Alphas attention though. It was the smell she was releasing. Shane saw the look in his friends eyes just as Rick took a step towards the girl and reached out to grasp his arm. The Sheriffs Deputy turned on him and growled deep in his throat.

Shane ignored the growling Alpha and pulled him from the club. He pushed the other into the patrol car and wasted no time in getting them far from the club. Rick had stopped his growling but was glaring daggers at the other Alpha. Shane shook his head at his friend and chuckled.

“Calm down man, seriously, I am doing you a favour. Do you even know why you are so pissed right now?” Shane asked, watching Rick from the corner of his eyes. When he saw the frown appear he knew Rick had no clue why he was so mad.

“Don't worry about it man, it happens to every Alpha at least once.” Shane then went on to explain that the woman back at the club was an Omega and was in the beginning of her heat. The heat scent is what made Ricks Alpha side flare up. He told his friend that even though he had mated with Lori, she was a Beta and that would never be enough for an Alpha.

An alpha had one purpose in life and that was to track and find their Omega. Sure they could settle down like Rick did with a Beta, but they would always crave for more. The want would always be there in the back of their mind.

After that experience, Rick worked at controlling his Alpha side, took extra training courses at the station which helped him establish a balance between himself and his Alpha. Soon after Carl was born and Rick had found himself almost at peace with the inner Alpha.  
It wasn't until he arrived at the camp outside of Atlanta and smelt the lingering scent of an Omega, did his Alpha side flare up again. The want boiled inside him. The frustration. What didn't help was when he smelt Shane upon his wife. And when he found the Omega the intoxicating smell was radiating from in the wood, Rick could not stop the Alpha surging on up. And what the Alpha wanted, this time Rick was going to let it have it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick watched as the Hunter left for the woods with his crossbow. He waited for a few minutes before rising to his feet and following him, using the Omega scent as a guide.

Rick couldn't keep his thoughts of the other man. It had only been a day since he had met him but he plagued his mind. The Alpha was already growing restless, his need to claim this Omega was strong. Ricks thoughts were interrupted when the subject of his obsession appeared in front of him, a look and anger in his face.

“What you followin' me for?” Daryl asked, a hand subconsciously reaching back for his crossbow. Rick couldn't help but smirk at the others nervousness. Rick liked having this effect on him. He took a few more steps forward so he stopped right in front of the Omega. He let out a quite growl as Daryl's scent was much stronger in this position. 

Rick placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder and tilted his head to the side, ignoring the muscles tensing under his hand.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You looked kind of pissed when you were talking to your brother.” Rick said sincerely. He enjoyed the way Daryl's anger slowly evaporated and was replaced with a look of content.

“'m fine.” Daryl muttered, averting his gaze to the side. He made no attempt however to remove the Alphas hand from his shoulder. He inwardly cursed his Omega side for allowing such affection. Hell, he didn't even like Merle touching him. He flinched back though when Rick's other hand reached up and turn Daryl's face back towards his.

Rick let the Omega take a step back away from him. He was slightly disheartened but knew it would be long before the Omega was his, he was sure of it. Rick cleared his throat, drawing Daryl's gaze back to him.

“You sure everything is alright? You need me to kick your brothers ass for you?” Rick asked, earning a chuckle from the hunter. Daryl nodded his head at the previously asked question. He shift around nervously before settling his eyes back on the Alpha.

Daryl had to admit, Rick was definitely easy on the eyes. He had amazing blue eyes and lips which looked kissable. Not to mention how those police issue pants fit his ass. Not that Daryl had been looking. Nope. Not at all. Daryl could feel the heat rising to his face, as well as other places, and turned back to the dark woods.

“You wan' to come hunt with me?” Daryl asked the Alpha. Even though he hated what his Omega side was making him feel, it didn't mean he didn't want to befriend the man in front of him. Rick was easy enough to get along with and he didn't treat Daryl with hatred or disinterest like everyone else did at the camp. Sure it might be due to the fact that Ricks Alpha side wanted the Omega in him and that's why he was being so friendly. 

Daryl hoped that Rick was more than just his primal instincts. Maybe Daryl could find out his answer during the hunt. He also hoped he could keep his Omega side locked up tight, because he could feel that with event passing moment with Rick, it was getting harder to keep it hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :). I am sorry for the delays with updating, I will try harder.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl teaches Rick a little about hunting. Rick tries to control his Alpha side. Oh and there are some walkers roaming about ;) Oh and there is a little Rick on Rick action at the end lol He is one horny Alpha.

Rick watches Daryl's back as they move deeper into the surrounding woodlands. His eyes wander over the hunters form, growling in his throat as a feeling of want shoots through him. When Daryl glances back over his shoulder at the sound, eyebrow raised, Rick has to force himself to look away. The feelings were getting stronger and he knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Daryl continued to watch Rick from the corner of his eye as he moved on forward. He could feel Rick gaze burning on his back and had to hold in a shudder. He was beginning to think inviting Rick along was a bad idea. Shaking his head to remove all thoughts he put his mind back on the task in hand. Looking down he noticed the slight indent of tracks in the dirt. Deer.

He looked back at the Alpha, motioning him closer. When he felt Rick's presents at his side, he pointing down an the tracks.

“See that?” Daryl asked, kneeling and taking a closer look. Rick followed his movement, kneeling besides the hunter. The look on his face turned to one of confusion.

“See what? There is nothing there.” He glanced over at the hunter, confusion increasing as the Omega let out a slight chuckle at his words. Daryl carefully laid a hand down on the ground, gesturing to the mark.

“Here. Deer tracks and by the size of the print, its a fair size. Heading north by the look of things.” He mumbled, pointing in the direction the tracks were heading, raising to his feet. Rick watched in slight fascination as the Omega went to follow the tracks. Rick was sure that if Daryl hadn't of shown him, he would never have noticed the prints. Daryl sure was something.

Rick followed the hunter, making sure to keep his steps quiet. His eyes were once again drawn to firm form of the Omega in front and again his Alpha side was stirring. He just couldn't help himself, Daryl's scent was so strong, so.... heavenly. He wanted him so bad, but could he do it? Could he be that type of Alpha that when presented with someone or something they wanted, just take it? 

Rick shook his head to himself. No, he was better then that. Sure, he could tell Daryl's Omega side was interested, the change in scent was enough to know that. But what about Daryl? What did he want? Rick knew Daryl was more than just an Omega. He had never met an Omega like him before.

Rick could tell that Daryl took care of himself. He relied on no one, not even his brother. He didn't look to an Alpha for instruction and he certainly didn't flirt and flaunt like the Omegas he had met in the past. And it was that trait that appealed to Rick the most. But if Rick wanted him, he would have to gain Daryl's trust first. He would have to get closer to him, push his Alpha side down and just try and befriend the surly hunter. 

He returned his focus back at Daryl to see he had stopped again and was looking forward, slight frown on his face.

“What's wrong?” Rick asked, stepping up to Daryl's side. Before he could get a answer, he heard them. The tell-tale groans of walkers and by the sound of things, there were many of them, heading straight for them. Without thinking, Rick grabbed onto Daryl's hand and ran just as the first few came into view.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick didn't know where he was leading them but the only thought that was going through his head was protect. He had to protect his Omega. Rick didn't know when Daryl had become 'his' Omega, but at this point he didn't care. He could still hear the grunts of the undead following them. He had to find somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere safe.

Daryl trailed along helplessly behind the Alpha, his hand held in a firm grip. He could see the look of pure determination on the former cops face and knew Rick was in Alpha mode right now. As much as he wanted to pull his hand out of the bruising grip, Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to. Not just because of the Alpha side on show, but also in fear he might upset the other man. Daryl knew Rick was only acting like this to keep him safe.

Suddenly Rick came to a stop, Daryl crashing straight into him. Daryl looked at the Alpha in confusion then noticed why he had stopped. Coming towards them was another dozen walkers. They were surrounded. Rick could see the panic rising in the Omega eyes and growled. Rick wouldn't let anything to Daryl, couldn't. He released the hunters hand and surged forward, knife held tight in his hand.

Before Daryl could stop him, Rick a plunged the blade into the nearest walkers head, its rotting corpse hitting the floor followed quickly by another. Then another. Daryl watched on in shock as Rick took down the walkers heading towards them. Daryl was amazed, fixated on the sight of the Alpha, his arms flexing with each stab and the growls Rick was producing had the Omega whimpering. 

As the last walker hit the ground, Rick turned back to Daryl, grabbing his hand again and heading off. The other herd was closing in and Rick was already panting, exhausted from taking down over ten walkers by himself. But he couldn't stop now, there was still danger. Rick also noticed the change of Daryl's scent. It nearly floored him. It was the distinct smell of lust. Rick growled deep again, earning him a quiet moan from the man behind him.

Rick suddenly went off the track, hiding behind a large mound of dirt and pulled Daryl in close to him. He crowded the Omega into the wall of dirt, caging him in with his arms. Daryl watched as Rick looked back over his shoulder, watching as the walkers continued on there journey, ignoring where they stood. The Omega couldn't help but shiver at how close he was to the Alpha. He instinctively leaned closer and took in the musky smell of the Alpha and whimpered.

Rick immediately turned his attention to the hunter in front of him. He looked deep into the Omegas eyes and was mesmerized by the look of want shining in them. The former sheriff buried his face into the other neck, noticing that his scent matched the look in his eyes. He breathed in deep and refrained from biting the neck. Now was not the place for this. It wasn't safe. And Rick was certain Daryl was only running on his Omega instincts. With a growl, Rick moved back, Daryl leaning forward, seeking that heat again. Rick placed a hand on the hunters chest and gently pushed him back. 

As soon as Rick put some distance between them, he could see Daryl's gaze slowly return to normal, the look of lust changing to one of embarrassment. The Alpha averted his eyes, watching the remaining few walkers stumble past. He let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding and sheathed his knife. He grabbed at Daryl's arm, tugging him forward. It was time to get back to camp.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl could not believe that had happened. He whimpered. He fucking whimpered. And the sniffing. What the fuck had that been about? He never hated his Omega side as much as he did right now. He was grateful Rick seemed to have more control on his Alpha side than he originally thought or things might have gone differently. He followed after the other man, ashamed of what he was feeling.

Daryl could feel deep down that he wanted it to happen again. Hell, he wanted more to happen. He shuddered at the memory Ricks warm body pressed against him. He could imagine rutting helplessly against the Alpha as Rick licked and nipped at his neck. Daryl had to swallow down a moan at the thought, hoping that the other man hadn't heard. Daryl had only had these thoughts in the past when he was in heat. It confused him. Why now and why Rick?

Rick looked back, watching Daryl lost in thought. Being close to Rick had effected him, the Alpha was sure of it. Who had it effected though? The Omega or Daryl himself? Rick hoped the latter.

“You alright over there?” Rick asked the hunter. Daryl jumped slightly at the words, forgetting for a second that he wasn't alone. He nodded at Rick, looking anywhere but at Rick himself. Rick smirked at the classic Omega behaviour and openly grinned at the blush that formed of the others face.

“Come on then. We best get back before people send a search party. Should really warn them about that herd too.” Rick held out a hand, palm side up, hoping the Omega will take his hand. He tried not to looked too disappointed when Daryl just nodded and walked ahead. He kept behind him as they continued back towards camp, stopping occasionally for Daryl to shoot a rabbit or squirrel with his crossbow. At least they wouldn't be going back empty handed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night fell over the camp as the group sat down to there bowl of squirrel soup, courtesy of Carol. Rick sat next to Carl, listening to his sons ramblings but his eyes were elsewhere. He was glued to the hunter sitting the other side of the fire, picking pieces of meat out his bowl with his fingers. Rick loved the way that after every piece, Daryl would lick his fingers slowly, almost sexually. The Alpha didn't know if the other was doing it on purpose but it sure was causing problems for him.

Putting his bowl down, Rick rose to his feet, giving a weak excuse of doing a quick run around camp. He looked back over his shoulder as he reached the outskirts of the camp, making sure no one followed. He let out a sigh at the fact that he was finally alone and made his way to where he couldn't be seen.

He looked down at the tent that had formed in his jeans and cursed to himself. All because of Daryl licking his fingers. Rick palmed himself through the denim, moaning quietly at the feeling. He quickly glanced around before unbuttoning his jeans and reaching a hand inside. He thought back to earlier and imagined Daryl beneath him, that intoxicating scent surrounding him.

He pictured Daryl rubbing himself against him whilst he sucked a mark onto that toned neck. He could hear the whimpering and moans from earlier like the Omega was with him now. Rick gripped his cock harder and his movements became more erratic as his fantasy grew more intense. He pictured pushing Daryl down on his knees, Ricks sliding his dick in and out of that perfect mouth. He would hold the back of his head, fingers threading in his dark hair before pushing himself deeper into the hunters mouth. He imagined what it would be like if Daryl swallowed as he was in his mouth. Rick let out a feral growl as he spent himself over his hand.

He braced himself against a tree as his legs turned to jelly. He had never had an orgasm like that before, especially from a mere fantasy. He cleaned his hand using the inside of his shirt and buttoned up his jeans just as someone rounded the corner. Rick glanced at the person to find Merle standing there. The Alpha straightened up fast, turning to face the other. Merle took in Ricks dishevelled appearance and let out a chuckle.

“Well, well, looks like Officer Friendly needed a bit of release.” The laughter was still present in Merle's voice. Rick flushed slightly, ignoring the other man and making his way back to camp.

“Just make sure you keep away from my little brother now, Sheriff. He don't need no Alpha sniffing around you hear?” The older hunter called out. Rick tensed at the words, biting back a response. He couldn't start anything with Merle, not now, not ever. It would ruin any chance to be with Daryl. He looked down at his damp, wrinkled shirt. If that was anything to go by, he would need Daryl very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter was longer than the rest, which I am happy about. I have the next few chapters summarised now too which should help the story along quicker.
> 
> Also I was having trouble in some parts of this chapter, so if certain bits don't make sense, just let me know and I will chance it.
> 
> The next chapter will be in the view of our favourite redneck racist, Merle. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, bookmarking and all the reviews/kudos, they are what keeps me going. :)


End file.
